Fiber-optic temperature sensors are commonly used in given applications as an advantageous alternative to thermocouples and the like. Fiber-optic temperature sensors are immune to electromagnetic interference (EMI)/radio-frequency interference (RFI). Moreover, fiber-optic temperature sensors are relatively small, and can withstand hazardous environments, including relatively extreme temperatures.
Fiber-optic temperature sensors have an optical fiber extending from a processing unit to the measurement location. A sensor member (e.g., a semiconductor sensor) is provided at an end of the optical fiber. Present fiber-optic temperature sensors use an adhesive to connect the sensor member to the end of the optical fiber.
However, the presence of an adhesive limits the uses of the fiber-optic temperature sensors. For instance, the range of temperature to which the fiber-optic temperature sensor may be exposed is reduced by the reaction of the adhesive to higher temperatures. Also, the strength of the connection between the sensor member and the optical fiber is not optimal. There also have been some shortcomings in uniformly producing fiber-optic temperature sensors of suitable strength at the fiber/sensor member connection. These problems affect the reliability of current fiber-optic temperature sensors. Unreliable temperature sensors are impractical in constraining environments (e.g., nuclear power plants), or concealed systems (e.g., industrial transformers).